Pomoc:Mapy
To rozszerzenie nadal jest '''w fazie beta' – może być włączone i testowane na niektórych wiki, ale tylko jako dodatkowa funkcjonalność''. Mapy Wikia pozwalają użytkownikom tworzenie interaktywnych map prawdziwych miejsc, zdjęć lub fikcyjnych światów. Szpilki mogą być dodawane, edytowane oraz dostosowane przez społeczność do tworzenia bogatego doświadczenia mapowania. Mapy te mogą być także użyte w artykułach lub stronach zewnętrznych. Na początek *Go to Special:Maps within your community to see all of the maps that have been created on your community, and to create a new map. ::An example of the Special:Maps page can be seen on the Wikia Maps test community, Maps.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Maps. This site can be used to test drive the feature at any time. Tworzenie mapy *By stworzyć nową mapę, kliknij przycisk "Stwórz mapę". *You will have the option to choose a real map or a custom map. Własne mapy *If you choose a custom map, you can either select one of the images that has already been added to the map database by another user, or you can upload your own map image from the files on your computer. **Acceptable file types are jpg, jpeg, png, and gif **Optimum size for maps is at least 2000 x 2000 pixels. *Once you have selected a map image, you will be prompted to name it and also to name the template (the name that others will see if they choose to reuse it for their maps) *After you have named your map and your map template, you will be prompted to create pin types. Learn about pin types below. Screen Shot 2014-07-21 at 1.01.27 PM.png|Select your image Screen Shot 2014-07-21 at 1.04.19 PM.png|Name your image Prawdziwe mapy *If you choose a real map, you will only be asked to name the map. *'Real Maps' creates an interactive 'Open Street Map', initially displaying the whole Earth. You can zoom in as much or as little as you want to create pins and draw attention to a specific continent, country, city or even neighborhood. *When you have named your map, hit next and proceed to pin type creation. Tworzenie rodzajów szpilek *You can organize the pins you wish to add to your map by pin type (for example: castles, battles, cities, natural landmarks, etc.) *You will be prompted to create at least one 'pin type' to continue creating your map. However, you can add as many pin types as you want. *There are three elements to the pin type: the icon, the parent category, and the title **For the Icon, you can choose to either use the default option, or upload an image that will be used for all of the pins in that pin type. ***Pin image must be at least 60 x 60 pixels. ***Just like with the map image, pin images must be jpg, jpeg, png or gif files. **Parent Category allows you to choose a category that a certain pin type falls under (location, quest, character, item, event). You are not required to choose a parent category. **Pin Type Title is a required element to complete your map. *Hit next, and you should be looking at your newly created, empty map. File:Screen_Shot_2014-07-21_at_1.28.18_PM.png|Select icons, parent categories and pin titles File:Screen_Shot_2014-07-21_at_1.58.16_PM.png|You are ready to start dropping pins on your map Twoja nowa mapa *There will be a legend in the upper left-hand corner with your pin types. **You can click on the checkmarks next to the pin types to hide/display them on the map. **Clicking on the 'Edit' button in the legend allows you to add/delete pin types following the steps mentioned above. *There will be 3 tools in the bottom right-hand corner. They represent zoom, add pins, and embed map (from bottom to top). Screen Shot 2014-07-21 at 2.01.23 PM.png|Your map legend Screen Shot 2014-07-21 at 2.01.49 PM.png|Your map navigation menu Przybliżanie *Use these buttons or your mouse to zoom in and out on your map. **This could mean zooming in on one area of an image you uploaded, or zooming between world view and street level on a real map. Dodawanie szpilek *To add a new pin, click on the pin icon in the bottom right-hand corner. You will now be able to drop a pin anywhere on the map that you wish. **To cancel this pin, hit the cancel button that appears next to the pin icon, or hit esc. *When you place the pin where you want it on the map, you will be prompted to fill out the pin info (Title, Associated Article, Pin Type, and Description). **It is not necessary to include an associated article. All other fields are required. **To include an associated article, start typing the name of an article page on your wikia, and then select it when you see it in the list of suggested articles. *To edit or delete a pin, click on it and hit edit. This will open the pin info box. Here you can alter any of the four categories mentioned above, or delete the pin entirely. Screen Shot 2014-07-21 at 2.06.18 PM.png|Drop a pin anywhere on your map Screen Shot 2014-07-21 at 2.08.57 PM.png|Fill out the details of your pin Screen Shot 2014-07-21 at 2.11.03 PM.png|Click on your pin to see relevant info Udostępnianie map *Clicking on the embed icon opens up an info box with the iframe code for your map and three size options. The iframe code is for embedding your map onto external sites. * To embed your map locally on your own community, and you are using the , you can add a map via the 'Insert' dropdown menu. Alternatively, using , all you have to do is add the following code to the page where you want the map to be displayed: , where 'MAP#' is the map id number in the URL. (For example, Special:Maps/15 becomes . Usuwanie map By usunąć mapę, należy kliknąć przycisk 'Akcje' obok tytułu mapy. Kliknij 'Usuń mapę'. Jesteś pewien? Tak/Nie. Ostatnia aktywność map You can see changes that have been made to all maps by visiting 'Special:Log' and then, under 'Logs', filtering for 'Maps'. Mapy na urządzeniach mobilnych For the time being, maps are available on mobile devices as 'display only'. Pytania/Komentarze Please direct questions, comments, suggestions, etc. about the feature to the General Discussion Thread on the Wikia Maps test wikia, or, if you think you have an urgent bug report, feedback, or question for Wikia staff, please write in to . Thanks and enjoy the feature! Zobacz także * - The MediaWiki Maps extension, separate from Wikia Maps, that can be enabled upon request. Category:Help Category:New features